In motor vehicles, the problem of brake squeal or brake rubbing has been known for a long time. In order to solve this problem, a wide variety of approaches has been adopted hitherto. The problem of brake squeal manifests itself in the fact that vibrations combined with noise generation, which are harmful and are perceived as unpleasant, occur during the braking action. In investigations in which the elastic deformation of the brake disk was measured in order to establish the causes of the brake squeal, it was found that the tightening torque of the screws with which the rim is fastened has an effect on the axial run-out of the brake disk. When the rim is fastened to the wheel bearing unit, the fastening screws are passed through the pot-shaped central region of the disk brake and are screwed in the rotating flange of the wheel bearing into a thread. When the screws are fastened, the rim is supported on the pot-shaped fastening region of the brake disk and this deforms this region elastically and partly also plastically. These deformations lead to an axial run-out in the brake disk. Since the screws are often tightened to a different extent in practice, axial forces of different magnitude act on the pot-shaped fastening region of the brake disk and thus lead to different axial “run-outs” in the brake disk. These axial run-outs lead to an elastic deformation of the brake disk and thus influence the brake squeal.
In DE 196 52 464 A1, a brake disk with pot-shaped fastening part is shown in FIG. 7. The recesses in the pot-shaped region of the brake disk serve for optimized cooling and do not solve the problem of the axial run-out in the brake disk.
A brake disk with pot-shaped fastening part is shown in DE 10113541 A1, this brake disk having different diametral regions in the fastening part. These different diametral regions do not solve the problem of the axial run-out in the brake disk, since the fastening part is not stiffened in the axial direction.